Historically, there has been a need to accurately and efficiently reduce lamp light output or light intensity. When observing an object, the quantity of light is crucial to perceive the desired detail and/or effect. This requirement becomes more acute when a lens system is used in conjunction with the human eye, or other light detector. Cameras, video cameras, CCD detectors, and photo detectors all use lens systems to capture light. The performance of these detectors is affected by any flickering or variation in the intensity of the light. Fluorescent lamps are popular light sources, and use inverter power supplies that drive the lamps at 90V and 20khz to produce a steady, predictable illumination. It is desirable to be able to adjust and/or to instantly switch the intensity of the fluorescent lamp between different levels while keeping the illumination steady and predictable.